Our Time
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Hwaaaaaa! Aku menang! Yeaaaaaayyy! Kyunnie akan memakai tas Ahjumma! Yeaaaahhh!"/ 'Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersiaplah untuk hukuman selama satu bulanmu'


'Our Time'

Drabble

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Funny & Romance (Maybe:D)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), BoysxBoys, Gaje :D

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik keluarganya, Tuhan dan Saya #plak

Summary : "Hwaaaaaa! Aku menang! Yeaaaaaayyy! Kyunnie akan memakai tas Ahjumma! Yeaaaahhh!"/ 'Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersiaplah untuk hukuman selama satu bulanmu'

.

.

**EnJoY**

Kyunnie?"

Sungmin membuka pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pernah dikunci oleh sang pemilik kalau ia dan kelincinya tidak sedang melakukan aktivitas 'wajibnya'. Setelah menutup pintu bercat coklat itu, Sungmin berjalan ke arah kasur yang ada di pojok ruangan berukuran 6x4 M itu.

Sungmin mendengus kesal saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Padahal tujuan Sungmin mengunjungi kamar kekasih evil nan mesumnya ini adalah untuk membangunkan pangeran tidur itu dan untuk menemaninya agar tidak bosan, tapi kenapa kekasihnya ini malah masih tidur padahal matahari sudah naik ke atas seperti ini -_-

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tak ada jadwal siang ini. Jadwal mereka hanyalah mengisi acara MuBank bersama member lain dan itupun masih nanti malam. Berbeda dengan para member lain yang memiliki jadwal individu masing-masing.

"Huh!" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai berisi. "Kyunnie! _Irreona!_" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Ia sedikit membuka matanya sebelum akhirnya menutupnya lagi. "Sebentar, Min! aku lelah sekali, kau tahu kan aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi. Huaaaahh." Kyuhyun menguap lebar lalu memeluk gulingnya lagi dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terusik karena kedatangan kelinci manisnya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ya! Tidak ada alasan lagi! Ini sudah jam 1 siang, kau sudah tidur lama! _Irreona ppali!"_ Sungmin menepuk-nepuk(?) paha besar Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Min! Aish." Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka matanya saat Sungmin menarik paksa selimutnya dan tangannya agar ia terduduk.

"Cepat mandi!" Sungmin mendelik lucu dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum melingkarkan handuk berwarna babyblue pada leher Kyuhyun.

"_Poppo!_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pipinya.

"Yaish!" Sungmin langsung mendaratkan bibir uniknya ke pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti disambut senang oleh sang pemilik. hana sebuah kecupan ringan yang Kyuhyun dapat sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi cerewet seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang mengandung, Min?" protes Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"_Mwo?_" Sungmin segera melempar bantal yang ada di sampingnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu sontak saja menghindar dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa keras sambil mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu kamar mandi untuk mengintip wajah kesal Sungmin.

"Aish! menyebalkan!" Sungmin mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Dengan sedikit terkekeh membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang sedang kesal dan bibir snape M yang sudah pasti mengerucut, Kyuhyun memulai mandi paginya. Ralat, mandi siangnya -_-

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya dengan sebuah toples besar berisi kripik kentang milik Shindong dalam pelukannya.

"Min, geser!" Sungmin mendongak dan menatap malas Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. "_Ani. _Aku tidak mau. Masih banyak tempat yang kosong kan?" ujar Sungmin sebal sambil menunjuk sofa kosong di sampingnya dengan dagunya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar sebelum –dengan sedikit memaksa- menggeser tubuh montok Sungmin.

"Ya!" Sungmin berteriak kaget saat dengan seenaknya sendiri Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya agar bergeser lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dengan kepala diatas paha Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut rata Sungmin.

"Jangan marah, kelinci gendut!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku bahkan belum memaafkanmu! Tapi kau sudah mengataiku lagi." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Merajuk, _eoh?_

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari perut Sungmin. "Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun –sok- polos.

"Ya! Kau tadi bilang kalau aku seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang mengandung."

Kyuhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Sungmin. "Menurutmu Ahjumma yang sedang mengandung itu seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Hey, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja mereka cerewet, bawel, suka seenaknya sendiri, suka me.." ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya lalu membungkam bibir unik miliknya dengan bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka lalu menatap Sungmin dengan seringai kebangaannya. "Itu kau mengaku."

"_Mwo?"_

"Cerewet, bawel, dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Bukankah itu sifatmu?"

"Ya! Kau juga begitu! Kau juga suka seenaknya sendiri!" jawab Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"_Ani. _Kapan aku seenaknya sendiri?"

"Saat kau memaksaku untuk bercinta. Bukankah itu namanya seenaknya sendiri?" Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Kyuhyun sambil mendelik lucu.

"Ya! Itu tidak termasuk."

"tetap saja itu namanya memaksa!" ujar Sungmin tak mau menerima.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya iya iya!"

"Tidak tidak tidak!"

"Iyaaaaa!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish!" Kyuhyun sedikit mengumpat, percuma rasanya mengajak kelinci manis itu berdebat. "Bagaimana kalau kita 'Gunting-batu-kertas' saja? untuk menentukan siapa yang seperti Ahjumma yang sedang mengandung?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Baik. Siapa takut? Tapi ada hukumannya, bagimana?" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Sungmin langsung melayangkan tatapan was-was pada namja kelincinya.

"Apa?"

"Yang kalah harus memakai tas Ahjumma-ahjumma selama 1 bulan, hehehe."

Kyuhyun sweetdrop dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. "_M.. mwo?"_

"_Wae?_ Kau takut?"

Kyuhyun langsung bungkam. Ia yang pertama mengusulkan permainan ini, bagaimana bisa ia yang mundur duluan. "Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" ujar Kyuhyun setengah tak yakin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung memposisikan duduk berhadapan dengan kedua kaki menyilang dan sedikit membungkukkan punggung mereka. Mereka saling menatap sebentar sebelum mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"_Hanna, dul, set!"_ Suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi pergerakan tangan mereka berdua. Dan..

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal sedangkan tangan Sungmin membuka lebar.

Kyuhyun membelakkan kedua matanya sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat mereka melihat hasil permainan 'Gunting-batu-kertas' mereka.

"Hwaaaaaa! Aku menang! Yeaaaaaayyy! Kyunnie akan memakai tas Ahjumma! Yeaaaahhh!" teriak Sungmin heboh sambil melompat-lompat riang.

'Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersiaplah untuk hukuman selama satu bulanmu' pikir Kyuhyun shock.

.

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0**

Anyeong Chingu :)

Maafkan saya kalo ngepost cerpen gaje seperti ini, hehehe. Ide ini muncul pas saya lihat foto2nya Kyuhyun pake tasnya ahjumma2, jujur saya pengen ngakak :D apalagi sekarang kan pipinya Kyuhyun tembem gitu, bener2 'klop' hahaha *ditendang SparKyu* tp Kyuhyun tetep ganteng kok :)

Well, big thanks buat yang udah mau me-review cerpen2 saya sebelumnya :)

Review atau tidak, itu hak kalian :) Gomawo juga buat yang udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca cerpen aneh bin ajaib ini, hehehe :D Mian kalo ada typo atau gaje, saya belum sempet ngedit soalnya, hehehe :D

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
